The Way You Are
by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive
Summary: Inilah kali pertama aku berkenalan de Seorang gadis manis pengidap AIDS yang ceria dan hiperaktif, kisah cintaku bersamanya. Wanita yang sangat kucintai, hingga aku rela melakukan apa saja untuknya. Untuk membuatnya bahagia. Warn: FemNaru,AU,HIV/AIDS.RnR


**The Way You Are**

.

.

.

_Zrasssh!_

Hujan kembali membasahi bumi di musim semi ini. Tapi tak henti-hentinya aku berdiam diri di depannya.

Di depan sebuah makam berselimut taburan kelopak sakura, bernisankan nama yang sangat kukenal… bahkan nama yang ku rindukan selama ini…

_Uchiha Naruto_

Kubelai penuh kasih nisan perseginya, seakan yang kubelai benarlah helaian pirangnya yang selalu bersinar, mengalahkan sang Mentari. Gadis yang sangat kucintai… pembimbing hidupku… juga seorang yang mengajarkan ku arti hidup.

Kudekatkan wajahku pada bagian nisan yang mengukir namanya.

_Cup!_

Rasa sakit yang mendera kepalaku, kembali ku acuhkan. Yang ku inginkan sekarang hanyalah… bersamanya di musim semi ini…

Masih terekam jelas di benakku. Senyumnya… canda tawanya… bahkan tangis haru saat aku melamarnya… Sungguh, aku benar-benar menginginkan waktu kembali berputar ke masa lalu… Aku ingin bertemu dengannya… walau hanya sekejap mata.

Sebelum kami menikah, namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Kami bertemu di sebuah Yayasan Penderita HIV dan AIDS yang berada di daerah terpencil sekitar Osaka. Bukan tanpa alasan aku ke tempat itu… aku hanya di tugaskan oleh Ayahku untuk membagi-bagikan uang santunan untuk Yayasan yang kami bina.

_*_  
_ *_  
_ *_  
_ *_  
_ The Way You Are_

_*_  
_ Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Romance, & Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate; T_

_This fic belong to Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_Check This Out!_

_Blam!_

Kubenarkan letak kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidungku. Dengan wajah bosan kutatap bergiliran halaman sebuah yayasan bergaya klasik. '_Ini ya?'_

"Ah! Selamat siang, Sasuke-_sama_!" seru seorang bocah kecil berambut hitam eboni menyambut kedatanganku, "Pasti Anda ingin bertemu dengan Tsunade-_baasan_?" aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"Hn, kemana dia?"

Bocah kecil itu tersenyum manis padaku. Heh, sayangnya aku tak begitu menyukai anak kecil.

"Tsunade-_baasan_ sudah menunggu di ruangannya! Mari saya antarkan, Sasuke-_sama_!" serunya ceria, seraya masuk kedalam bangunan tua itu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, segera saja kulangkahkan kaki ku untuk menyusulnya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Selama perjalanan, kusempatkan melirik dinding ber-_wallpaper_ corak Sakura yang berada di seluruh lorong—seingatku.

"Naruto_-neechan!_"

Kulihat anak yang menuntunku tadi berhenti, lalu melambai penuh semangat kearah sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya banyak bocah-bocah kecil yang kini membalasnya—melambaikan tangan. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis cantik… berambut pirang keemasan… dan beriris safir layaknya langit di siang hari. Tidak, seperti langit musim panas…

Aku terdiam melihat wajahnya yang pertama kali kulihat—tentu saja, aku baru pertama kali ke tempat ini. Tertegun oleh pesona manisnya, tak menyadari ia telah berada di depanku. Err… atau tepatnya di depan bocah kecil itu.

"Sai-_kun!_" panggilnya seraya mengusap lembut bocah yang ada di depanku, "Siapa yang kau bawa hari ini?"

Bocah bernama Sai itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal, membuat gadis cantik itu terkekeh kecil.

"Aku bukan _sales_, _Nee-chan_…" Sai berhenti menggembungkan pipinya, lalu nyengir melihatku, "Ah, aku sedang menuntun Kakak ini ke ruangan Tsunade-_baachan_… Namanya Sasuke-_sama_!"

Aku mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah bocah satu ini.

"Ah, kau Uchiha Sasuke anaknya Fugaku-_san_, ya?"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar gadis itu berbicara tepat di depan wajahku. Sukses membuat kacamata hitamku hampir jatuh.

"Hn," jawabku sekenanya, seraya membetulkan letak kacamata. Gadis di hadapanku ini hanya terkekeh kecil mendapati tingkah ku.

"Kalian benar-benar mirip!" kekehnya, sebelum mengulurkan tangan padaku, "Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku salah satu pengasuh di tempat ini! _Hajimemashite!_"

Aku terdiam beberapa lama, sebelum membalas uluran tangannya. Lembut…

"Ayo~ _Nee-chan_ jangan cari kesempatan ya~" cetus Sai, membuat wajah Naruto merah padam, dan langsung melepaskan jabatan tangannya dariku, dan membungkukkan badannya, gugup.

"_Shitsurei shimasu, _Sasuke-_san!_ Aku permisi dulu!"

_Duak!_

"Aow!"

Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati saat menyaksikan ia menabrak dinding ruangan yang ditujunya.

"Dasar, _Dobe_…" gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Ayo, Sasuke-_sama!_ Tsunade-_baasan_ sudah menunggu kita~" seru bocah itu seraya berjalan di depanku. Membuatku mau tak mau mengikutinya.

Saking gilanya lagi… Sepanjang perjalanan, kepalaku hanya terbayang oleh senyum manis Naruto, dan wajahya yang merah padam. Manis…

Tunggu dulu! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Ck… Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Pada seorang pengasuh berwajah manis? Tidak mungkin…

* * *

~_Eternity~_

* * *

Dua minggu sudah selang waktu, saat pertama kali 'ku bertemu dengan dia—Naruto. Hebatnya lagi, aku masih saja terbayang akan wajahnya itu! Argh!

Semilir angin pagi menghanyutkan ku pada sejuknya udara perbukitan. Membuat kedua kelopak mataku terpejam merasakannya.

"Sasuke-_san_?"

Kelopak _onyx_ ku kembali terbuka mendengar suara lembut yang tadi memanggilku. Ah, ini dia orang yang ku tunggu…

Jangan mengejekku _stalker_, hanya karena sengaja meliburkan diri untuk bertemu seorang gadis manis berambut pirang. Cih, tanpa sadar… sepertinya aku telah terjebak pada hal bernama '_cinta'_.

Naruto dengan riangnya mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelahku. Kini kami berdua duduk berdampingan di atas bukit yang menghadap danau.

Kulirik gadis yang telah merebut hatiku ini. Sama seperti pertama kali bertemu, wajahnya masih tetap manis dan senyumnya masih sama indahnya. Argh! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?

"Ada apa Sasuke-_san_ menemuiku?" tanyanya, seraya menoleh padaku. Helaian rambut pirangnya yang digerai sedikit tersibak oleh angin pagi.

Aku balas menoleh padanya, "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Ia menggeleng cepat, "Tentu tidak! Aku senang ada yang ingin bertemu dengan gadis rendahan sepertiku!" ia kembali melempar senyum manisnya padaku.

"Cukup panggil aku, Sasuke… tidak usah memakai _suffix_." Ucapku datar, "Tadi kau bilang '_gadis rendahan'_?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, sambil terus mengukir dalam senyumnya. Gadis itu menatap danau di depan kami sendu.

"Ya…" ucapnya lirih, "Aku hanya gadis rendahan… dan kupikir takkan ada orang yang mau menemuiku, selain orang-orang yang ada di yayasan…"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab, "Dulu ibuku pernah melakukah hubungan intim dengan seorang pecandu narkoba yang mengidap… HIV… dan dari hubungan terlarang itulah… aku terlahir…"

Aku tersentak kecil mendengar penuturannya, kutatap wajahnya yang manis. Senyum tegar khas miliknya, masih tetap teguh terpatri di wajah manis itu.

"Kau bercanda?" tanyaku tak sadar, membuatnya menoleh lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak," ia menggeleng kecil, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh… dan kuharap kau tak merasa jijik padaku…"

Aku terdiam berpikir. Apa benar aku menyukainya? Menyukai seorang gadis keturunan pengidap HIV? _You must be kidding_!

Tapi… anehnya, mengapa aku tak berusaha menghindar darinya? Bahkan merasa jijik pun tidak… Aku tahu ia tidak bersalah atas semua yang telah terjadi. Oleh karena itu, buat apa aku merasa jijik? Toh, yang bersalah adalah orang tuanya. Oke, aku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Sasuke?"

Suara lembutnya kembali memanggilku, membuyarkan lamunan sesaatku.

"Hn, lanjutkan ceritamu…" ucapku sekenanya, sungguh aku ingin mendengar kisah hidupnya lebih lanjut. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi kau tidak merasa jijik, ataupun aneh padaku?" ia bertanya, dan segera kujawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Buat apa? Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, Naruto… Yang bersalah itu orang tuamu…"

"Tapi, tanpa mereka pun… aku takkan pernah terlahir di dunia yang indah ini…"

Satu kalimat itu membuat ku tertegun mendengarnya. Rerumputan yang berada disekitar kami mendesis kecil, kala angin kembali meniup mereka. Aku semakin hanyut…

"Mungkin dari sanalah aku belajar untuk menghargai hidup yang telah Tuhan berikan…" ia kembali bergumam lirih, "Belajar untuk mensyukuri, dan tetap teguh walau sehina apapun dirimu… Walaupun semua orang mencemooh, dan mengucilkanmu dari kehidupan…"

Aku masih diam mendengarkan, meluruskan kedua kakiku yang berbalut celana jeans biru. Sungguh aku kagum pada apa yang ia katakan…

"Aku ingat apa yang Ibu katakan dulu, sebelum pihak yayasan mengambilku setelah Ibu meninggal…" cetusnya saat kami mulai terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku meliriknya penasaran. Kulihat ia masih tetap tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang Ibu-mu katakan?"

Ia kembali terkekeh, "Ibu bilang… '_tetaplah menjadi bintang kecil, yang selalu bersinar teguh, walau banyak bintang besar yang selalu bersinar lebih terang darimu'…_"

Keningku berkerut bingung, "Maksudnya?"

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa saat melihat wajahnya yang menatapku polos.

"Masa kau tidak tau artinya?"

"Hn, _Dobe_."

Alisnya berkerut tidak terima, saat aku memanggilnya '_Dobe'_. Hahaha…

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"

Aku menyeringai senang, lalu menolehkan wajahku menatapnya.

"_Dobe_?"

"Atas dasar apa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu?"

Seringaianku makin lebar, "Saat kau yang dengan cerobohnya menabrak dinding," jawabku. Pipinya mulai bersemu merah.

"Ja-jadi… kau melihatnya?"

Tak kusadari, akhirnya kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutku. Membuat wajahnya makin bersemu merah, karena malu.

"Tentu saja aku melihatmu, _baka_!"

Naruto menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan telapak tangan.

"_Waranaide kudasai, Kuso no Teme!"_ serunya seraya memalingkan wajah dariku, membuatku tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak rambutnya lembut. Ah, baru pertama kali aku memperlakukan seseorang se-spesial ini… Tapi… ada satu yang masih menjanggal dipikiranku.

Apa benar aku menyukai seorang pengidap HIV?

* * *

~_Eternity~_

* * *

"_Teme~_"

"Hn?"

"Kau bolos lagi dari pekerjaanmu, ya?"

"Hn,"

"Ck, sudah berapa kali kubilang, kalau kau jangan bolos lagi! Nanti bisa-bisa aku, yang disalahkan!"

"Siapa yang akan menyalahkan mu?"

"Ayahmu, lah~"

Kulirik bosan Naruto yang kini tengah duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di sebelahku. Wajahnya merengut kesal.

Ck, dasar _Dobe_… Aku bolos dari pekerjaanku, karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu, bodoh! Ini kali ketujuh kita bertemu! Dan aku hanya ingin bertambah dekat denganmu… yah, agar aku bisa mengenal mu lebih jauh lagi…

"Dia tidak akan bisa menyalahkan mu…"

"Eh?"

Aku menoleh menghadapnya. Angin pagi—menjelang siang—masih tetap bertiup dengan lembutnya, menyibak rambut kami yang berbeda warna.

Naruto menatapku bingung, iris safirnya membulat. Manis sekali…

"Apa maksudmu, _Teme_?"

Aku mendengus geli mendengarnya, "Maksudku?"

"Tentu saja! Sudahlah, jangan berlagak bodoh seperti itu!" serunya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aku kembali terkekeh kecil, lalu mengusap rambut pirangnya lembut seraya tersenyum tipis. Dan kalian tau? Wajahnya mulai bersemu merah saat melakukannya. Ah, kau makin manis saja, _Dobe_…

"Kau bertanya maksudku 'kan?" ia mengangguk kecil, sembari menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, "Bukan salahmu jika aku bolos dari pekerjaan, melainkan hal itu adalah salahku. Jadi, kalau kau disalahkan oleh Ayahku, kau cukup menghubungi ku, dan aku siap membela kebenaran."

Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan ku tadi. Tapi tak lama kemudian, wajahnya kembali bersemu, dan tawa kecil mulai menghiasi suasana pagi kami.

"Kau terdengar seperti pahlawan kebenaran!" kekehnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

'_Ya, aku memang pahlawan kebenaran… Pahlawan kebenaran, yang tercipta hanya untukmu, Naruto…'_

"Hei, memangnya apa yang lucu?"

Ia mendengus geli, "Tentu saja ucapanmu tadi! Kau membuatku berkali-kali sakit perut hari ini, _Teme_!"

"Ya-ya. Terserah kau saja."

"Hahaha!"

* * *

~_Eternity~_

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama aku bersamanya. Menatap iris safir yang selalu membuatku ketagihan untuk terus menatapnya. Senyum manis yang ia ukir terlalu indah hingga aku selalu memimpikan wajahnya yang manis itu. Aku bersyukur telah menjadi kekasih mu, Naruto…

Ya, saat itu aku resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Setelah melewati peristiwa paling memalukan dalam hidupku—kau kira menyatakan cinta di depan seluruh anak yayasan membuatmu tidak gugup?. Tapi, walau bagaimana 'pun, deminya apa yang tidak? Aku benar-benar mencintainya sekarang. Sangat mencintainya.

"Kau… apa kau mau menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke?" ucapku, entah itu dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. Jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Wajah polosnya bersemu merah, dab kulihat bibir itu mengukir senyum manis, "Y-ya… aku… mau…"

Masih teringat jelas di benakku potret wajahnya yang memerah sehabis aku menyatakan cinta. Wajahnya seperti candu bagiku, manis…

Kami melewati hari-hari yang indah. Setiap akhir pekan aku mengajaknya pergi ke tepi danau. Bercengkrama, menggodanya—aku paling suka yang ini—menatap wajahnya yang manis.

Baru saat itu aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tandingnya! Tidak seperti dulu, bergelimang harta namun tak pernah mendapatkan apa yang hatiku inginkan. Dan sekarang apa? Aku merasa hidupku begitu indah—yah, walaupun aku harus berulang kali memohon pada Itachi untuk berbohong pada Ayah mengenai kepergianku setiap Sabtu dan Minggu.

Hari itu, tepatnya tanggal 23 Juli—hari ulang tahunku—ia mengajakku ke suatu tempat pada malam pertengahan musim panas. Ia menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tangannya.

"Nah, sudah sampai!"

Ia berseru kecil, seraya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mataku. Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap, bingung dengan cahaya-cahaya kecil kekuningan melayang-layang di depan kami.

"Cantik, bukan?" ia bergumam seraya menghampiri ratusan kunang-kunang itu, lalu berbalik menghadapku, tersenyum lembut.

"_Otanjoubi Omodettou, _Sasuke!"

Kubalas senyum manisnya, menatap safir yang selalu membuatku melayang itu. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya.

"_Ari—"_

_Brugh!_

Tapi… sayangnya _Kami-sama_ berkata lain…

"Naruto!"

* * *

~_Eternity~_

* * *

Langit gelisah. Awan kelabu mulai menggelegarkan suaranya dari balik kabut. Bersedih saat melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang keemasan tengah berbaring lesu, seakan menanti kematian yang kan menjemputnya.

"Pulanglah, Sasuke…" gadis itu menggumam lirih, senyum kecil ia ukir di wajahnya yang semakin tirus, "Keluargamu pasti sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu…"

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menggeleng kuat, seraya menggenggam jemari lentik Naruto yang mulai terlihat seperti tulang di balut jangat.

"Tidak," ia berkata tegas, "Aku akan menemani mu, hingga kau sembuh…"

Namun apa yang gadisnya lakukan? Ia hanya menggeleng lemah, seakan tak ada hari esok untuknya.

"Mustahil…"suaranya bergumam lirih, "Kau tahu bukan… obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini…"

"Aku percaya kau pasti akan sembuh, Naruto! Aku bersumpah!"

Terdiam. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, selain menatap sendu ke arah kekasihnya kini. Membelai raven hitam Sasuke, tersenyum kecil.

"Demi kau… aku akan bertahan untuk terus hidup…"

_Grep!_

Lengan kekarnya mendekap erat tubuh mungil Naruto yang terbalut _hadajuban_ putih. Meneteskan air mata pada tengkuk sang Kekasih hati.

"Berjanjilah untuk terus mendampingi ku hingga akhir hayat…"

Tak ada jawab, hanya seulas senyum manis yang terukir di wajahnya yang cantik. Terbingkai oleh helaian pirang keemasan miliknya, berhiaskan permata bak langit di musim panas.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu… bertahanlah…"

* * *

~_Eternity~_

* * *

"Sasukeee~! Lihat itu!"

Kutatap sebuah bintang jatuh yang di tunjuk Naruto tadi. Menatapnya kagum, dan karena hal itu aku lupa menyampaikan beberapa pesan ku pada _Kami-sama_.

Ia tersenyum. Kekasih ku tersenyum ceria. Bibir ranumnya terus mengukir senyuman khas dirinya. Cantik.

"Indah bukan?"

Aku mengangguk kecil, sebelum menggenggam jemarinya yang beringsut dingin. Sebersit kecemasan akan kondisinya yang terus menurun, membuatku gelisah tak karuan. _Kami-sama_, kumohon jangan biarkan ia pergi dari sisiku.

"Hn,"

Wajahnya sedikit merona saat kuusap pipinya, tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatnya merona merah.

"Menurutku, kau lebih indah dari bintang itu…"

Kupalingkan wajahku menghadapnya, menatap iris safir yang indah.

"Dasar!"

Ia tersenyum manis. Sangat manis malahan. Benarkah aku mencintainya? Kadang aku ragu, bila aku tengah mencintai dan menjalani hubungan dengannya. Dengan seorang penderita AIDS.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ku usap helai pirangnnya yang mulai merontok, dan meninggalkan berhelai-helai benang emas yang ku cintai, "Jangan pergi…"

Safirnya menatap ku lembut, jemari lentik itu mengusap ravenku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu~" ia berucap riang, tak mengindahkan tatapanku yang mengiba padanya, "Sangat. Tapi sayang… yah, kau tahu bukan?"

Bibirnya tersenyum getir. Kumohon Naruto! Berhenti bersikap tegar di hadapanku! Bila memang kau ingin menangis, lakukan saja! Bila memang kau ingin berteriak, teriak saja! Aku siap kau jadikan pelampiasan untuk semua rasa sedihmu, Naruto. Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tak ingi kau tersenyum seperti itu lagi. Kau tau? Hal itu sangat… menyakitkan…

Kudekatkan wajahku padanya, ia memejamkan kelopak safirnya erat. Saat bibirku hendak menyentuh bibirnya, helai pirang itu bergerak menunduk, membiarkan bibirku mencium keningnya sebagai ganti dari bibirnya yang memerah kerena terlalu sering di gigit—sebagai tanda bila ia sangat kesakitan. Kumohon…

"Kenapa?"

Aku hanya dapat mengucapkan sebait kata tanya, sambil menatap irisnya sendu. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto… biarkan aku…

"Hei, kau tahu sendiri bukan, jika HIV bisa menular lewat darah?" ia tersenyum kecil, "Lagipula, mana ada wanita yang ingin melihat kekasihnya kesakitan? Aku mencintaimu, tapi tak begini, Sasuke."

"…"

"Tanpa menciumku pun, aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku." Kumohon janga menangis, _Dobe_! "Aku percaya padamu!"

_Grep!_

"Kaulah yang pertama kali mencintaiku hingga seperti ini, Sasuke…"

"…"

"Percaya atau tidak… setiap bertemu denganmu…" ia berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas agar tak terisak, "Kau selalu membuatku merasa di butuhkan di dunia ini. Kau menciptakan dunia baru yang kini sedang aku hadapi."

"Naru—"

"Kau tahu?" aku memeluknya semakin erat, "Semoga Tuhan membalas semua yang kau korbankan untukku, Sasuke…"

"Kumohon berhenti…"

"_For every dream you made come true…  
For all the love I found in you…  
I'll be forever thankful, baby…  
You're the one who held me up…  
Never let me fall…  
You're the one who saw me trough, trought it all…_

_You were my strenght when I was weak…  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak…  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see…  
You saw the best there was in me…  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach…  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed…  
I'm everything I am…  
Because you love me…"_

'_Demi apapun… aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto… Kau segalanya bagiku!'_

* * *

~_Eternity~_

* * *

'_Tuk semua mimpi yang kau wujudkan…  
'Tuk semua kasih yang kau berikan…  
Selamanya aku 'kan berterima kasih, sayang…  
Kaulah yang menopangku…  
Tak pernah biarkanku terpuruk…  
Kaulah yang melihatku seperti ini…_

_Engkaulah kekuatanku di saat ku lemah…  
Engkaulah suaraku saat ku tak dapat bicara…  
Engkaulah mataku saat ku tak dapat melihat…  
Kau melihat yang terbaik dari diriku…  
Mengangkatku agar meraih apa yang kuinginkan…  
Kau berikan ku keyakinan, karena kau percaya…  
Aku benar-benar menjadi diriku sendiri…  
Karena kau mencintaiku…_

* * *

~_Eternity~_

* * *

"Kau gila, Sasuke! Menikah dengan gadis seperti itu?"

Aku hanya diam tertunduk mendengar ia berteriak tepat di depan wajahku. Mengutarakan segala kekesalan yang ia rasakan padaku, sesaat setelah aku mengutarakan apa yang ingin aku lakukan.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau sadar tidak, apa yang tadi kau katakan, heh?"

Diam. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Bukan teriakannya yang menyebutku bodoh, dan tak tahu diuntung! Tapi aku ingin restunya agar aku dapat menikah dengan Naruto! Gadis yang ku cintai!

Kemarin malam kondisinya semakin parah. Tubuhnya mengurus, dan helai pirang yang selalu ku sukai darinya merontok. Bibirnya semakin memerah akibat darah yang selalu keluar dari bibirnya—saat ia menggigit bibirnya keras—menahan sakit. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, seperti seorang yang sedang mencari-cari oksigen untuk bernafas.

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya dapat menggenggam jemarinya yang kini hanya tulang berbalut kulit. Membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang setidaknya membuat ia tersenyum, dan melupakan sejenak rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Tubuhku gemetar kaget saat mendengar kabar bahwa ia muntah darah tadi malam. Wajahnya sangat pucat saat aku menjemputnya untuk ke dokter. Tangannya dingin saat ku genggam.

Hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah… virus AIDS yang ada pada tubuhnya menyebabkan ia terkena _limfoma_. Kanker sistem kekebalan tubuh, serta kanker paru-paru dan leher rahim.

Ia menangis di pelukanku, mencengkram erat kaus biru tua yang kukenakan. Aku memeluknya erat, berusaha menyalurkan segala kekuatan yang ada pada diriku. Tubuhnya gemetar.

Dokter menjelaskan padanya, bahwa virus AIDS yang ia derita telah menyebar ke selutuh organ tubuh, dan menyebabkan terjadinya pertumbuhan _parasit _dan_ fungi_ yang sangat cepat.

"Maaf," dokter itu berkata sebelum kami beranjak pulang.

Tak ada lagi tawa dan kekehan kecilnya, yang dulu sering ku dengar. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya terdiam menatap jalanan yang sunyi. Tuhan, tidakkah cukup kau melihatnya merintih menahan sakit? Sesak napas saat malam hari?

Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku tak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun bersamanya. Aku berjanji padamu, sayang… aku akan membahagiakanmu..

"Kumohon, _Tou-sama_…" kudongakkan wajah, menatapnya teguh, "Biarkan aku menikahinya…"

"Mana bisa?" ia kembali berteriak, "Kau akan menikah dengan seorang yatim piatu! Penderita AIDS pula! Kau mau kemanakan marga Uchiha mu, hah? Memalukan!"

_Brak!_

"Untuknya aku rela membuang semua statusku sebagai Direktur, dan keluarga Uchiha!" ia menatapku tidak percaya, "Aku mencintainya, _Tou-sama_!"

Kudengar _Kaa-san_ semakin keras menangis di pelukan Itachi. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti leluhur klan kami bisa-bisanya membuat peraturan bodoh ala bangsawan seperti itu!

"Hentikan, Fugaku! Cukup…"

"_Kaa-san_, sudahlah…"

_Onyx_ ku melirik mereka sendu. Maaf aku mengecewakanmu, _Kaa-san_, _Aniki, Tou-sama_… aku begitu mencintainya, dan aku tak ingin detik-detik berharga yang ia miliki terlewati seperti itu saja. Ia penting bagiku…

"Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa maumu, Sasuke!" _Tou-sama_ menatapku iba, "Hanya karena cinta, kau akan melakukan apa saja untuknya…"

"Apa saja _Tou-sama_."

Ia tersenyum meremehkan, "Baiklah kita lihat seberapa kau mencintainya…

Bersujud memohonlah padaku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Iris milikku menatapnya tidak percaya, begitupula dengan Itachi dan _Kaa-san_ yang semakin menangis.

"Cepat! Kau akan melakukan apa saja untuknya kan?" ia menyeringai, "Aku tahu sifat anakk—"

_Brugh!_

"Sasuke!"

Aku bersujud padanya. Kurendahkan seluruh harga diriku untukmu, Naruto. Kurendahkan diriku di hadapan Ayahku, agar ia memberi kita restu untuk menikah. Agar kita bahagia… selamanya.

"Kumohon, _Tou-sama_…" aku berseru memohon, "Berikan aku restu untuk menikah dengan wanita yang kucintai! Aku rela merendah padamu!"

Ayah tak bergeming. Ia diam, sedangkan Ibu semakin menangis, meraung meminta Itachi melepaskannya dari pelukan.

"Sasuke…"

'_Tuhan, kumohon janjikan kami kebahagiaan yang pantas…'_

"Aku merestuimu untuk menikah dengan Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku segera bangkit, dan menatap Ayahku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. _Kaa-san_ berhenti menangis, dan Itachi yang menatap Ayah tidak percaya. Sama sepertiku.

"A-apa?"

Ayah terdiam lama, sebelum tersenyum lembut padaku, mengacak ravenku penuh kasih. Sama seperti ia melakukannya saat aku masih kecil.

"Berjanjilah kau akan membahagiakannya, Sasuke." Ia tersenyum bijak, "Setidaknya kau telah mengorbankan semua harga dirimu untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar kau mencintainya."

_Grep!_

"_Tou-sama_ terima kasih! Terima kasih!"

Aku memeluknya erat, tanpa kusadari aku menangis sebagai wujud rasa senang yang kini sedang kualami.

Kulepas pelukanku padanya, dan langsung di peluk kembali oleh Ibu. Ia menangis sesenggukan di tengkukku, dan aku hanya dapat memeluknya sembari menangis dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Selamat _otouto_…" Itachi bergumam di belakang Ibu yang tengah memelukku, ia tersenyum senang, "Semoga kau bahagia dengannya…"

"Terima kasih, _Aniki_…"

* * *

~_Eternity~_

* * *

"Naruto!"

Helai pirangnya bergerak melawan arus angin, menoleh pada sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya dengan nada senang.

Pintu kayu bercat putih itu terbuka lebar, seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Gadis bernama Naruto tadi langsung meletakkan buku tebal yang ia baca—pemberian sang Kekasih—di tepi kasur. Menatapnya heran.

"Sasuke?"

_Grep!_

Tubuh mungilnya sedikit tersentak saat tubuh tegap Sasuke memeluknya tiba-tiba. Heran, saat pemuda yang ia cintai tiba-tiba menangis haru di tengkuknya. Memeluk tubuh ringkihnya erat, seakan tak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun kebersamaan yang mereka miliki.

"H-hei! K-kenapa Sasuke?" ucapnya terbata, "Kau menangis?"

Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat dan mendengar isakan tangis dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Lengan mungilnya mendorong perlahan tubuh Sasuke, dan berhasil. Jemari lentiknya membingkai wajah tampan itu lembut. Tersenyum kecil, saat bibir tipis di hadapannya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" gumamnya lembut, membelai raven Sasuke, "Tiba-tiba seperti ini…"

_Grep!_

Lagi tubuh tegapnya memeluk Naruto, "Dia telah merestui hubungan kita, Naruto…"

Safirnya membulat bingung, "A-apa?"

"Ayah," ia melepas pelukannya, "Ayah mengizinkanku untuk menikahimu, sayang…"

_Deg_!

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pasti bercanda, Sasuke!"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, seraya menghapus sungai kecil yang mengalir di pipi pucat Naruto, "Tidak, aku serius, Naruto."

Entah ia harus menangis bahagia atau merasa malu telah mencintai seorang bangsawan kaya. Hatinya menjerit bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menangis ataukah berteriak senang? Walau bagaimana pun, ia masih punya malu untuk merasa senang…

"A-apa?"

Bibir tipisnya tersenyum lembut, menatap safir di hadapannya senang, "Jadi, apa kau mau—"

"Bagaimana mungkin?" lirih ia berseru tak percaya, "A-aku hanya… gadis rendahan… penderita AIDS… dan akan segera mati! Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa!"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, dan aku rela merendah pada Ayah, agar kita dapat bersatu… agar aku dapat membahagiakan mu, Naruto…" tak ada emosi di sana, hanya kelembutan dan kasih sayang, "Mengerti?"

"Bodoh!" tangisnya meledak, "Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu Sasuke! _Hiks_… aku ini akan mati… sebentar lagi Tuhan akan mengambilku…"

"…"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau melakukannya hanya untuk melihatku bahagia? Berada di sisimu saja aku sangat bersyukur, Sasuke…"

"…"

"Kau mengatakan '_mencintaiku'_ berkali-kali pun, aku takkan bosan… Aku bersyukur…"

"…"

"Kau harusnya tak perlu merendah pada Ayahmu…" bibirnya terisak pedih, "Aku… aku—"

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu 'kan?" tetes air matanya kembali jatuh, "Aku ingin membahagiakan mu, apa itu salah? Aku tak perduli Tuhan akan mengambilmu! Tapi, aku ingin disaat Tuhan akan mengambil nyawamu… aku ada di sampingmu, Naruto… Aku ingin membahagiankanmu disaat terakhir kita bersama…"

"…"

"Sekarang, dan seterusnya, aku akan terus berusaha agar dapat membahagiakan mu, Naruto…"

"Sasuke… _hiks…_"

"Dengan seluruh rasa cintaku padamu…" ia tersenyum lembut, "Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Menjadi istri ku, selama kita masih saling mencintai?"

Safirnya kembali menangis haru, dan dengan senyum manis ia mengangguk. Membiarkan pemuda di hadapannya ini untuk membahagiakan ia… Walau ajal terus mengintai nyawanya…

"Aku… mau…"

* * *

~_Eternity~_

* * *

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang sangat berkesan bagiku. Satu hari yang sangat membahagiakan. Mawar biru dan lili putih terhias cantik di depan altar gereja, dan seluruh sudut ruangan. Karpet merah terhampar dari teras gereja, hingga altar yang kini ku tempati.

"Pengantinmu sudah datang, Sasuke." Goda Itachi sembari terkekeh pelan di belakangku, aku sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis melihat mempelai wanita yang kini tengah menuju ke altar dengan dibantu kursi roda.

Aku tersenyum melihat ia yang begitu cantik di balut gaun pengantin putih berenda biru tua yang ia kenakan. Walau ber-kursi roda, ia tetap menjadi wanita yang paling sempurna dalam hidupku.

Wajah cantiknya yang tertutup kain _transparant_ tampak bersemu saat aku menghampiri Shizune untuk menggantikannya mendorong kursi roda kekasihku menuju altar. Aku ingin akulah yang mengantarkannya menuju ke kebahagiaan, bukan orang lain.

_Tap_…

Kini aku berdiri tepat di depan altar bersamanya yang terduduk di kursi roda. Menatap _Pastur_ dengan pasti yang dijawab oleh anggukan, dan senyuman tipis darinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah kau menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai istrimu? Dalam suka maupun duka, kaya dan miskin, sehat maupun sakit?"

Aku tersenyum melirik Naruto yang tengah tertunduk, "Aku bersedia."

Pastur menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Namikaze Naruto, bersediakah kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu? Dalam suka maupun duka, kaya dan miskin, sehat maupun sakit?"

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap pastur, dan menjawab lantang, "Aku bersedia."

"Adakah yang keberatan?" ia berucap, namun tak ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya, "Baiklah, saya nyatakan kalian sah sebagai sepasang suami-istri!"

Aku tersenyum senang bukan main, lalu menghadapkan kursi roda Naruto agar menghadapku, mensejajarkan diri, agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang cantik terhias oleh kristal bening dari safirnya. Ia menangis…

"Uchiha-_san_…" _Pastur_ tua itu berbisik padaku, "Apa… kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?"

Aku mengangguk pasti, "Ya."

Si _Pastur_ kelihatannya masih ragu-ragu dengan jawabanku. Namun setelahnya ia menghela napas pasrah.

"Silahkan… cium pasangan kalian."

Naruto langsung bergerak menoleh kesana-kemari, menatap ku dan _Pastur_ bergantian, safirnya menatap kami tidak percaya.

"Jangan, Sasuke." Ia memperingatkan, tapi aku sudah tak perduli lagi. Kubuka penutup wajahnya yang transparan, sejenak aku menatap wajahnya yang sangat cantik kala itu.

"Sasuke… kumohon jangan… aku tak ingin kau—"

"Sebagai balasan karena telah membuatku bahagia, dan mengerti betapa pentingnya waktu yang telah kau berikan untukku…"

"Apa mak—"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," air matanya kembali menetes, "Kali ini, biarlah aku merasakan apa yang kurasakan."

Kudekatkan wajahku padanya, ia memundurkan wajahnya, tapi satu kesempatan aku berhasil mencium bibirnya yang ranum, merasakan darah yang mengalir di bibirnya. Aku milikmu, Naruto…

Ia terus menangis saat bibirku terus menempel di bibirnya. Beberapa tamu pernikahan kami pun sampai ada yang menangis.

Kulepas kecupanku darinya, dan menatap safir sembabnya lembut, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke? Kau-kau!"

Kupeluk tubuh ringkihnya, berbisik pelan, "Demi kau, wanita yang paling kucintai… Aku ingin kita setara…"

* * *

~_Eternity~_

* * *

Semenjak pernikahan di Minggu pagi itu, kami memulai kehidupan sebagai suami-istri. Aku sangat mencintainya, dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Kami tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana dekat danau yang dulu sering kami jadikan tempat kencan.

Hidupku benar-benar bahagia saat itu. Apapun yang kami lakukan bersama, selalu kuingat dengan jelas di dalam benak, dan hatiku.

Tapi semua itu mulai menghilang tertelan waktu yang terus memperparah keadaannya. Setiap malam kudapati ia muntah darah di wastafel kamar mandi… napasnya yang tersengal-sengal saat tidur… semua itu mulai membuatku ketakutan. Aku takut ia meninggalkanku. Aku takut tak ada lagi yang tersenyum, dan membelai ravenku lembut. Aku takut… sangat…

Sore itu kami bersantai di atas bukit, seperti apa yang kami lakukan dulu. Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat—setelah aku menurunkannya dari kursi roda—dan mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"Cantik, ya?" ia bergumam kecil, aku mengangguk membenarkan, "Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

Bibirnya mengukir senyum lembut, "Aku bersyukur telah bertemu, dan mencintaimu, Sasuke…"

"…"

"Setiap hari aku berdoa agar kita selalu bersama." '_begitupun aku, Naruto.'_ "Tapi, walau bagaimana pun aku menjerit meminta kita 'tuk selalu bersama pada Tuhan… ia pasti tak akan merubah keputusannya untuk mengambil nyawa salah satu dari kita…"

Safirnya menatap lurus pada danau, kurasakan dadanya mulai naik turun, dan tersengal-sengal.

"Walaupun begitu… aku tetap 'kan berdoa, tak perduli ia akan mengabulkannya, atau tidak." Ia terkekeh kecil, suaranya mulai seperti decitan, "Hei, Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

Helai pirangnya bersandar di dadaku, menyamankan diri di sana.

"Bisa nyanyikan lagu Awake, dari SecondHand Serenade, tidak? Aku menyukai lagu itu."

_Deg!_

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memeluknya erat, menggenggam jemarinya. Kumohon, Naruto… bertahan…

"Mau kan?"

Enggan aku mengangguk, tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakannya. Aku ingin yang terbaik baginya… aku ingin membahagiakannya… walau… lagu itu seperti pengantar tidur…

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" ia terkekeh, tapi yang ada hanyalah napasnya yang seperti decit tikus, "Panggil namaku, Sasuke… Agar aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku…"

Aku menginginkanmu… sangat… "Naruto…"

"Nah, bisa menyanyikan lagu itu untukku, Sasuke?"

Aku kembali diam, tapi aku tak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama… Maaf…

"_And if it's hero you want…  
I can save you. Just stay here…  
Your whispers are priceless…  
Your breathe, it is dear. So, please stay near…"_

"_Beside you… darling…"_

"_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe…  
I'll give you my heart on a string…  
I just don't wanna miss anything…"_

"_Hh…_ _wish I can_… _hh_…"

"_Say my name. I just want to hear you…  
Say my name. So, I know it's true…  
You're changing me, you're changing me!  
You showed me how to live…  
So just say… so just say…"_

"_Sasu… ke…"_

"_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe…  
I'll give you my heart on a string…  
I just… don't wanna miss… anything…"_

"…"

"_Will you stay awake for me_?"

"…"

"… _Say my name… so I know you're still breathe, Naruto_…"

Tak ada lagi suara lembutnya… napas yang tersengal… tawa ceria, dan senyum itu. Ia diam di pelukanku, tubuhnya mendingin. Naruto…

Kupeluk tubuhnya semakin erat. Kumohon Naruto… jangan tidur dulu… aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu… aku merindukan tawamu, kasih!

"_Say my name… please… Will you stay awake for me? Please…"_

"…"

"_Please…"_

Seharusnya aku tahu kau takkan bisa menjawabnya lagi… Naruto…

"Aku mencintaimu, kasih…"

* * *

~_Eternity~_

* * *

Dan di sinilah aku berada. Tepat di bukit tempat kami berpisah, tempat ia beristirahat dengan tenang… selamanya…

"Hujannya sudah reda, Naruto." Lirihku sambil tersenyum lembut pada nisannya, "Ah, lihat… mataharinya mulai tenggelam. Cantik, ya? Kau menyukainya 'kan?"

"…"

Aku tersenyum kecil, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan makamnya yang berada di bawah pohon sakura… di atas bukit.

"Tunggu aku, Naruto… kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Dan saat itu aku akan berjanji akan membahagiakanmu… lebih dari ini."

"Aku… akan terus setia padamu, Uchiha Naruto…" langkahku terhenti, "_Kimi ga aitai…"_

'_Aishiteru yo, Uchiha Sasuke… kimi ga koishii…'_

* * *

**The Way You Are  
The End**

* * *

A/N: Hai Minna~ ketemu lagi sama Mi-chan di akhir minggu ini~ hohoho  
Yah, sebagai author yang kurang kerjaan pasca UN, Mi berusaha untuk ngetik sebanyak-banyaknya fic, tapi yang baru kelar cuma fic oneshoot ini, hoho. Gimana? Apa readers puas dengan fic ini? Semoga saja sih iya... soalnya Mi bikin sambil mewek tengah malem buat ngetiknya, hehehe.

Yosh, di cerita ini Naru-chan kena AIDS yang di tularkan Kushina ke dia... tapi dia gag patah semangat dan terus berjuang demi kehidupannya, sampai Sasuke melamar dia... ukh... rasanya fic ini lebih dalem klo ngayal sendiri pas mau tidur. Mi nangis sambil meluk guling waktu ngayal, Sasuke rela tertular virus HIV buat nyium Naru-chan pas mereka nikah, dan sebagai tanda kasih sayang. yah, meskipun salah.. =="

But, semoga fic ini banyak yang suka, hoho. Mi gag akan maksa readers untuk review kok, baca aja udah Alhamdulillah kalian meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini... hehehe

Jaa ne~


End file.
